


Kristall-Scherben bringen Glück

by StarsAndStitches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Don't copy to another site, Last minute Christmas shopping is not always a complete and total nightmare, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2018, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches
Summary: German translation of "A Crystal Twist of Fate" by TheSoupDragon / Deutsche Übersetzung von "A Crystal Twist of Fate" von TheSoupDragonAngesiedelt in einem leicht-alternativen Universum, in dem alle unsere Jungs das tun, was sie normalerweise tun, nur Mycroft und Greg haben sich nicht kennengelernt...noch nicht......Doch das kann sich schnell ändern...!





	1. Eine Reihe unglücklicher und sich rasch entfaltender Ereignisse...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Crystal Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124680) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon). 



> Wieder einmal durfte ich für meine Freundin [TheSoupDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon) eine Geschichte übersetzen. Hoffentlich gefällt sie Euch auch so gut.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Liberty's war voll. Rappel-dicke-voll. Und Gott sei Dank, dachte Greg, würde er hier bald raus sein.

Er hatte seiner Schwester ein Bild von dem spektakulären Weihnachtsbaum versprochen, der sich vom Erdgeschoß bis beinahe hinauf zum Dachfenster erstreckte. Seine tiefgrüne Herrlichkeit war auffällig drapiert mit tausenden funkelnden, sanft buttergelben Lichtern und glitzernden Weihnachtskugeln in allen Farben, sowie hunderten dieser falschen Geschenkschachteln, eingewickelt in metallisch-glänzende Geschenkverpackungsfolie. Greg betrachtete sie und bemitleidete den armen Kerl, der sie für den Baum hatte verpacken müssen. Diese Sorte Geschenkpapier war störrisch wie ein Maulesel und ließ sich nie ordentlich falten.

Er stellte seine Tüten sorgfältig ab und holte sein Handy raus, um ein Bild für Angie zu machen. Sofort wurde ihm klar, dass er dem Baum aus diesem Blickwinkel nicht gerecht wurde – er konnte einfach nicht alles auf den Schirm kriegen. Er schaute sich um. Die Luft direkt hinter ihm war rein, also ging er ein bisschen seitlich rückwärts, um einer Traube wollbemützter japanischer Touristen auszuweichen, die ebenfalls den Baum bewunderten und auf den bemalten Putz zeigten.

Greg wandte sich dem Baum zu, nahm wieder Maß. ' _Verdammter Mist',_ dachte er, 'immer noch zu scheiß-groß!' Leicht verärgert sammelte er seine Tüten mit einer Hand auf und packte sein Telefon mit der anderen. Seinen Blick immer noch konsterniert auf den riesigen großartigen Baum gerichtet, ging er blindlings rückwärts, wo nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor alles frei gewesen war.

Unglücklicherweise landete sein Fuß in einer winzigen, in Papier eingewickelten Tretmine und etwas Kleines, Hartes und Rundes gab sofort unter seinem Absatz nach mit einem scheußlichen glitzernden Knirschen.

“ _Jesus Chr–”_ japste Greg erschrocken, als er instinktiv zur Seite sprang. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen, etwas Schlimmeres laut zu sagen – und schaffte es auch, sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren und niemanden umzuwerfen. Aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. “ _Was zur_ –?” begann er leise zu sich selbst, schaute unter und hinter sich auf den plattgedrückten hellroten Papierball, den er gerade unter seinem Stiefelabsatz zerquetscht hatte. "Ach du meine Güte..." sagte der Mann, der jetzt direkt hinter ihm stand, mit glatter Stimme, “... es scheint, als hätten Sie hier ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zehn Minuten zuvor war ein gewisser Mycroft Holmes in der Weihnachtsabteilung gewesen und hatte ein paar dekorative Kleinigkeiten für die Christmas Stockings seiner Familie ausgesucht. Für seinen Vater hatte er einige fantastische Martini-Gläser gefunden, was ihn ungemein freute. Doch als Folge davon war er jetzt spät dran für sein Treffen mit Sherlock, bei dem sie entscheiden wollten, womit sie den Präsentkorb füllen wollten, den sie als Gemeinschaftsgeschenk für ihre Eltern planten. Ihm wurde klar, dass er rasch eine SMS schicken musste, um seinem Bruder Bescheid zu geben, dass er etwa 13 Minuten später kommen würde. Er konnte Unpünktlichkeit nicht ausstehen. Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass es hier voll sein würde _(offensichtlich!)_ , hatte er doch nicht mit ganz so vielen Leuten gerechnet, die um diese späte Stunde noch einkauften. _Hatten die Leute sonst kein Leben?_ dachte er missmutig.

Mit der Rolltreppe fuhr er bis ins Erdgeschoß und bewunderte dabei vage den gewaltigen Baum, den er schon zehnmal gesehen hatte. Auf dem Weg nach unten entdeckte er eine winzige freie Stelle auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo er vielleicht für einen Moment Pause machen und auf seine Taschenuhr sehen konnte... zumindest wenn diese japanischen Touristen endlich damit fertig würden, den monströsen Baum und den reich bemalten Putz anzugaffen.

Mycroft erreichte den Fuß der Rolltreppe und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Bisschen personenfreier Grundfläche, das er von oben gesehen hatte. Seine Einkaufstüten behinderten ihn, und er kämpfte darum, die schmale Schachtel unter dem Arm festzuhalten – die den neuen Derek-Rose-Pyjama für seinen Vater enthielt – als er sich hinter die Touristen und den Baum zurückzog, hinüber zu der Auslage von Schals und Mützen.

Es war in der Tat ein extrem kleiner Freiraum, aber er besetzte ihn und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Sicher würden die Touristen bald weitergehen? Wieviele Fotos eines Weihnachtsbaums brauchte man schon? Plötzlich kam der Moment – unmittelbar vor Mycroft fragte einer der Japaner seine Frau, ob sie gesehen hatte, wo die Toiletten waren. Sie wußte es nicht, aber Mycroft. Und er war entzückt, es dem Mann mitzuteilen, selbstverständlich in seiner Muttersprache. Den verblüfften Dank des Japaners nahm er mit einer ebenso höflichen Verbeugung und einem verbindlichen Lächeln entgegen. Drei der Männer verließen die Gruppe, um die Klos zu suchen, und überließen Mycroft den ersehnten Platz – den er gleich für sich beanspruchen wollte, indem er seine Tüten und Schachteln in einer kunstvoll aufgebauten Konstruktion/Barriere-gegen-die-Menschheit absetzte.

“Dem Himmel sei Dank für kleine Gnaden”, dachte er, dankbar einen Augenblick innehalten zu können in diesem Höllenloch aus irrwitzigem Weihnachtsjubel. Sicherlich, der einzige Nachteil, eine Taschenuhr zu tragen statt einer Armbanduhr, war dass man das Ding zuerst aus der Uhrtasche herausfischen musste, um es abzulesen, und das erforderte eine freie Hand. Mycroft setzte alle seine Tüten auf dem Boden vor sich ab. Obendrauf platzierte er sorgfältig die kleinste der rechteckigen Papiertüten mit der zarten Weihnachtskugel darin, die er eben gekauft hatte. Nach einer kurzen Pause, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht herunterfallen würde, positionierte er die lange, dünne Pyjamaschachtel seitlich an seiner Tüten-und-Pakete-Pyramide, um das ganze Ding aufrecht zu halten.

Es _hätte wirklich_ halten sollen, aber gerade als Mycroft seine Taschenuhr herausholte und öffnete, beide Hände beschäftigt, hastete eine der Japanerinnen vorbei, um ihren Bus noch zu kriegen, und machte einen Schlenker auf seine Konstruktion zu, weil sie einem Idioten auszuweichen versuchte, der rückwärts auf Mycroft zu ging – _tatsächlich rückwärts ging!_ – und dabei zudem versuchte, den Liberty's Weihnachtsbaum zu fotografieren.

In einer Reihe unglücklicher und sich rasch entfaltender Ereignisse stieß die eilige Frau im Vorübergehen mit einer ihrer Einkaufstüten an die Pyjamaschachtel und lief weiter. Die Pyjamaschachtel kippte abrupt auf die Seite und destabilisierte den Rest der Tüten, und so wackelte die kleinste Papiertüte mit der Kugel drin und purzelte über die Spitze des Haufens. Die vorwitzige, in Papier gewickelte Weihnachtskugel rollte heraus und sprang dann fröhlich die Flanke des in sich zusammenbrechenden Tütenbergs hinab... nur um ein trauriges und unrühmliches Ende unter dem tolpatschigen, idiotischen, rückwärtslatschenden Stiefelabsatz zu finden.

“ _Jesus Chr–”_ sagte der Besitzer des zerstörerischen Stiefels. Er murmelte noch mehr, als er hinter sich blickte, um den Schaden zu begutachten, während Mycroft seine unversehrten Tüten und die Pyjamaschachtel zusammenraffte und innerlich fluchte.

“Ach du meine Güte...”, sagte er laut, den Kopf voller finsterer Gedanken, als er sich die Schachtel ärgerlich unter den Arm klemmte und versuchte, die Tüte mit Chutneys, die er gerade in der Lebensmittelabteilung gekauft hatte, unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Den Mann sah er noch nicht an. “...Es scheint, als hätten Sie hier ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet...” In Gedanken fuhr er fort mit _'Du dummer, ungehobelter, idiotischer –'_ und bereitete seinen frostigen stechenden Blick vor für den Augenkontakt mit dem ungeschickten Trottel.

Mittlerweile hatte sich der Mann hilfsbereit gebückt und die zerquetschte Kugel aufgehoben, immer noch größtenteils eingehüllt in ihre Papierverpackung. Jetzt richtete er sich auf und hielt sie Mycroft entschuldigend entgegen. Jedoch als Mycroft aufblickte und ihn direkt ansah, verflüchtigte sich all seine brodelnde, schäumende Verachtung wie Dampf. Sein Geist wurde heftig aus der Bahn geworfen, seine Schimpftirade umgeleitet zu einem hilflosen... _' – lächerlicher –_ Oh! _– umwerfender Anblick voller Silberfuchs-Herrlichkeit!‘_

“Jesus!” schluckte der Mann, sein Gesicht ein Bild des fassungslosen, verzweifelten Entsetzens, mit riesigen erschrockenen Hundeaugen. “War das Ihrs? Tut- tut mir so leid! Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid! Ich hab nicht–” Er stoppte, schaute runter und bemerkte die kleinste Tüte oben auf dem Stapel, aus der die Kugel herausgerollt war. “Oh Gott! Das ist von Liberty's!” keuchte er erschrocken. “Wieviel macht das? Wie teuer war das? Sagen Sie mir einfach den Schaden! War doch wohl keins dieser verdammtem Scarkofski-Kristalldinger, oder?”

Mycroft lachte. “Es heißt _Swarovski_ ”, korrigierte er, aber höflich. Er hatte bereits automatisch den schicken aber nicht teuren Mantel seines Gefährten in Augenschein genommen; auch seinen Schal – von Next – und die Handschuhe, die aus der Tasche lugten, waren auch von Next – John hatte den gleichen Schal, und Mycroft erkannte die ungewöhnliche Farbe der Handschuhe wieder von einer Auslage im Next-Schaufenster, an dem er vorhin vorbeigekommen war. Dies war nicht jemand, der normalerweise bei Liberty's einkaufte. Und darum war diese Gelegenheit einfach zu gut, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen. Der Teufel in ihm regte sich, und er zog absichtlich ein 'Schlechte Nachrichten, fürchte ich'-Gesicht. “Das waren über £150, tut mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen...” sagte er, sehr bedauernd.

Falls das überhaupt möglich war, sah sein Gefährte plötzlich noch zehnmal schlimmer aus als vorher.

Er murmelte etwas Unhörbares vor sich hin, aber Mycroft war auch ein Meister im Lippenlesen. Das sah doch sehr nach “Ach du Scheiße!” aus, dachte er amüsiert, doch er schaffte es mühelos, keine Miene zu verziehen.

“Schauen Sie, lassen Sie mich das ersetzen! Das ist das Wenigste, was ich tun kann”, fuhr der Mann fort und hielt noch einmal die kaputte Weihnachtskugel – immer noch in ihrem Papierball – Mycroft entgegen, der die Tüte aufhielt, in der sie gewesen war. Greg platzierte sie vorsichtig hinein.

Mycroft lächelte. “Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber ich mache nur Spaß. Die Kugel war keineswegs von Swarovski, nur eine von Liberty's eigenen, aus dem Weihnachtsladen oben. Bitte machen Sie sich keine Mühe, sie zu ersetzen. Es war ein Missgeschick.”

Greg setzte seine eigenen Tüten ab, weil ihm die billigen Plastikhenkel ins Handgelenk schnitten. “Nein, ich bestehe darauf”, sagte er ehrenhaft und sah Mycroft gerade an. Dann atmete er heftig aus, ein komischer Anblick reiner Erleichterung, und lächelte. “Na, Gott sei Dank dafür”, fuhr er fort, “aber trotzdem, ich bestehe drauf.” Er war sehr entschlossen. Und dann traf ihn die Eingebung. “... und ich wollte sowieso gerade nach da oben”, log er.

Mycroft lächelte wieder. Es war eine ziemlich hübsche Kugel gewesen, und er wusste, dass sie seiner Mutter wirklich gefallen hätte. Er wollte tatsächlich eine andere als Ersatz haben. Außerdem, Gelegenheiten wie diese ergaben sich nicht sehr oft. Aber er stockte einen Moment, jetzt würde er sich definitiv bei Sherlock verspäten.

Greg konnte die Anzeichen deuten. “Sind Sie in Eile?” fragte er.

“Nein... es ist nur... ich soll mich mit meinem Bruder um acht Uhr woanders treffen ”, sagte Mycroft schuldbewusst. Er verabscheute es, wenn andere zu spät kamen, und war selbst nie unpünktlich, wenn er es vermeiden konnte. “Ich bin schon ein bisschen zu spät dran...”

Auch Greg ahnte, dass Chancen wie diese nicht sehr oft kamen. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. “Hmmm. Also, dann haben Sie noch knapp zwei Minuten, um da hinzukommen!” meinte er. “Können Sie ihm nicht einfach 'ne SMS schicken, dass Sie bei Liberty's aufgehalten wurden?” schlug er kühn vor.

Mycroft fand die Idee absolut bezaubernd. Sherlock würde _so_ fasziniert sein. “Wissen Sie was, das werde ich...” entgegnete Mycroft, und genau das machte er auch, mit Gregs exakten Worten.

 _'BIN BEI LIBERTY'S AUFGEHALTEN WORDEN'_ , schrieb er. _'WIRD NICHT LANGE DAUERN. M'._ Das wird ihn in die Gänge bringen, dachte er verschmitzt.

Sherlock musste mit dem Telefon in der Hand gewartet haben; er schrieb sofort zurück, ein einzelnes Fragezeichen.

Mycroft lächelte. Das hat ihn _definitiv_ in die Gänge gebracht, dachte er entzückt.

Beim Klingeln des Telefons bemerkte Greg, “Donnerwetter! Das war schnell! Was hat er gesagt? Ist es okay?”

Mycroft lächelte runter auf sein Handy, wo schon die drei Punkte tanzten, während Sherlock seine nächste Schnellfeuer-Nachricht verfasste. Als sie eintraf, las er sie und schaute dann zu Greg hoch. “Er sagt, 'Absolut in Ordnung, kein Problem. Nimm dir soviel Zeit, wie du brauchst.' “

Natürlich stand da nichts dergleichen, aber das brauchte sein Gefährte nicht zu wissen.

Mycroft schob das Telefon in seine Innentasche und ignorierte die empörten Vibrationen, als Sherlock wieder simste. “Nun denn. Wenn wir zusammen Weihnachtskugeln einkaufen gehen, sollten wir wenigstens gegenseitig unsere Namen kennen...” sagte Mycroft mit einem Lächeln.

Sein Gefährte lachte. “Ich bin Greg... also, _Gregory_. Aber jeder nennt mich Greg.”

Mycroft streckte seine Hand aus, und Greg nahm sie. “Mein Name ist Mycroft. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.” sagte er bei einem kräftigen Händeschütteln.

“ _Mycroft!”_ rief Greg aus und erwiderte den Händedruck genauso kräftig. “Ich hab noch nie einen Mycroft getroffen. Das ist.. sehr _ungewöhnlich_!”

Mycroft lächelte. “Ja, das ist es. Ziemlich.”

“Wie schreibt man das?” fragte Greg, als er den Namen im Kopf hin- und herrollte.

“So wie's klingt”, antwortete Mycroft, buchstabierte es aber trotzdem. “Es gab nicht viele von uns in der Schule”, ergänzte er.

Greg lachte wieder, und es war _reizend._ “Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Ich war einer von mehreren _Gregorys_ ”, sagte er und grinste immer noch.

' _Aber keiner von ihnen war so hinreißend wie du, wette ich...'_ dachte Mycroft.

Gregory gestikulierte zur Rolltreppe hinüber, als er seine Tüten wieder aufsammelte. “Nun dann! Nach dir.” sagte er lächelnd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anm. d. Ü] Einige Worterklärungen:
> 
>  **Liberty's** ist ein großes Luxus-Kaufhaus nahe der Oxford Street in London, ein beliebtes Ziel für Shopping-Touristen.
> 
>  **Christmas Stockings** sind die großen Strümpfe, die in Großbritannien für jedes Familienmitglied an den Kamin gehängt und mit kleinen Geschenken und Süßigkeiten gefüllt werden.


	2. Aber, wie man in Deutschland sagt: “Scherben bringen Glück”, … Kristallscherben in diesem Fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear TheSoupDragon,  
> I was so delighted to see that you used my German story title for this chapter. :D

Gregory gestikulierte zur Rolltreppe hinüber, als er seine Tüten wieder aufsammelte. “Nun dann! Nach dir.” sagte er lächelnd.

'Exzellent... wie ich gehofft habe', dachte Mycroft, murmelte seinen Dank mit einem zierlichen Nicken und trat auf die Rolltreppe. Das war _genau_ das, was er gewollt hatte.

Und so – perfekt nach Plan – stellte sich Mycroft elegant auf die Treppe, ein bisschen höher als sein neuer Begleiter, einen Fuß auf der einen Stufe und den anderen eine Stufe darüber. All seine Einkaufstüten hielt er in der einen Hand und die Pyjamaschachtel klemmte er fest unter den Arm. Die andere Hand glitt ganz natürlich in seine Hosentasche und schob dabei seinen offenen Mantel und die Anzugsjacke beiseite. So enthüllte er – scheinbar unabsichtlich – seine frischerworbene vorweihnachtliche schlanke Figur und die glänzende Uhrkette.

Manche Leute mochten anscheinend dieses Detail seines Kleidungsstils, und nach der Art zu urteilen, wie sein Gefährte ihn diskret musterte, fiel er in diese Kategorie. Wie Mycroft wusste, war seine Größe eins seiner besten körperlichen Merkmale, und dieser Mann mochte _hochgewachsen_ ebenso, da war er sich absolut sicher. Und natürlich hatte er in allen Punkten recht: seine Kleidung, seine Körpergröße, seine Haltung und Pose, alles diente dazu, Gregs Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und festzuhalten.

“Also, äh... wie hoch ist der Schaden wirklich?” fragte sein Begleiter, arrangierte sich selbst und seine Tüten auf der Treppe darunter und guckte zu Mycroft hoch, verstohlen und auch nicht so verstohlen.

Mycroft hatte so getan, als würde er zum Weihnachtsbaum herüberschauen, um seinen langen Hals zur Geltung zu bringen. “ _Schaden?”_ fragte er zweifelnd. Er drehte sich zurück zu Gregory und wölbte eine Augenbraue, etwas verwirrt von der Bemerkung.

Greg schob die Plastikgriffe an seinem Handgelenk hin und her. “Du weißt schon... wie teuer war's?” übersetzte er.

“Oh, ich _verstehe!_ Ich glaube, diese bestimmte Kugel hat £9.95 gekostet...” antwortete Mycroft höflich. Selbstverständlich kannte er den Preis genau, aber er wollte nicht grob erscheinen.

Ihr Gespräch kam zu einer kurzen Pause, und währenddessen erkannte Greg, dass der richtige Augenblick gekommen war, nach wichtigen Informationen zu fischen – getarnt als unschuldige beiläufige Bemerkungen.

“Ähm... für wen war sie denn? Für deine Freundin? Oder Frau?” steuerte Greg geradewegs auf die ganz große Frage los und schaute nonchalant zum Tannenbaum hinüber, als sie daran vorbeisegelten.

Mycroft blinzelte. _'Oh!'_ dachte er entzückt, _'er fragt mich!‘_ Aber da er ja Mycroft Holmes war, war nichts davon in seinem Gesicht zu sehen und er berappelte sich mühelos. “Ah! Nein, nein, überhaupt nichts dergleichen, wirklich... nichts dergleichen...”, erwiderte er in glattem leichtem Ton, “sie war eigentlich für meine Mutter gedacht. Sie liebt diese Art verspielter Frivolität.”

Greg grinste. “Donnerwetter, du kannst aber mit Worten umgehen! Wo kommst du denn her? Von 1887?”

Mycroft brach in Gelächter aus. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass ein entscheidender Moment herannahte, und er hatte eilig darüber nachgedacht, was er sagen sollte. Doch Gregs Witz hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht, und er platzte heraus: “Nein, also wirklich, die Weihnachtskugeln von oben sind richtig hübsch, oder sogar fantastisch... wenn man solche Dinge mag... wenn du also etwas Besonderes suchst... für _jemanden ganz Besonderes..._ ” In seinem Kopf hatte es sich _so_ viel besser angehört, und er hätte sich sofort treten können für die offensichtliche, unverhohlene, himmelschreiende Dummheit dieser unverhohlen offensichtlichen Bemerkung. Innerlich verzog er das Gesicht. _'Oh, wie wunderbar subtil war das, du tolpatschiger großer Ochse!'_ machte er sich in Gedanken selbst nieder.

Greg hingegen stieß einen innerlichen Freudenschrei aus. _'Single, he?!'_ dachte er hocherfreut. _'Großartig!'_ Er lächelte und dann sagte er genauso glatt, “Ich würde gern was Besonderes für meine Schwester finden. Dieses Jahr war sie ein echtes Goldstück. Ich will ihr was wirklich Nettes schenken.” 

Mycroft hätte sich selbst umarmen können vor Freude und entgegnete, “Oh, ich glaube, dann wirst du da oben was finden. All der Weihnachtsschmuck ist äußerst entzückend.”

Mycrofts Telefon hatte geschäftig in seiner Tasche gesurrt und tat es immer noch. Er zog es heraus und schaute diskret auf den Schirm, wo Sherlocks letzte Mitteilung zu lesen war: _'WEN HAST DU ANGEQUATSCHT?'_

Mycroft tippte seine Antwort so schnell wie möglich. _'MACH DIR KEINEN KOPF'_ , schrieb er, _'WARTE EINFACH DORT AUF MICH, ICH BIN BALD DA.'_ Er stellte das Telefon auf stumme Vibration und schob es zurück in die Innentasche seines Mantels.

"Hast du noch viel zu besorgen?” fragte Greg, etwas hoffnungsvoll, als sie oben die Rolltreppe verließen und zu einer anderen hinüberwechselten, die sie weiter hinauf bringen sollte. Er dachte daran, wie gern er noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dieser schillernden, bildschönen, schlaksigen Bohnenstange verbringen wollte.

“Nein”, zerstörte Mycroft seine Hoffnungen, “ich bin so gut wie fertig... dem Herrn sei Dank. Nur noch ein paar Sachen, und ich bin weg.”

“Oh.. von hier, meinst du?” fragte Greg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und meinte damit 'weg von Liberty's'. Mycroft zögerte, hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Wahrheit und einer Lüge. Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit, als sein Handy in der Manteltasche lautlos verrückt spielte. Gleich würde er es wieder überprüfen müssen. “Ah, nein... als ich sagte, dass ich mich mit meinem Bruder treffe... wir haben uns verabredet... woanders... in einem anderen Geschäft, um die Füllung für einen Geschenkkorb für unsere Eltern auszusuchen.”

'Ach ja, _'mit deinem Bruder treffen'_ , Greg erinnerte sich, was sein neuer Freund vorhin gesagt hatte. “Gut... äh... gehst du mit deinem Bruder danach noch wo Besonderes hin?”

Mycroft drehte sich zu ihm um und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Nein, warum fragst du?”

“Naja, du bist so... _schick_ angezogen!” erklärte Greg. “Ich, äh– ich dachte, vielleicht geht ihr noch zu einer festlichen Veranstaltung oder sowas, wenn ihr mit Einkaufen fertig seid...?” 

“Oh! Nein. Nein, ich – ich ziehe mich immer so an”, erwiderte Mycroft.

 _'Meine Güte!'_ dachte Greg. _'Ehrlich?!'_ Aber alles, was er sagte, war, “Oh. Tja. Dann bist du ja piekfein, wenn das deine Alltagskleidung ist!...” _Piekfein, du meine Scheiße,_ dachte er. _Jesus Christus, was für 'ne Untertreibung. Er muss was mit der Regierung zu tun haben, irgendwas richtig Offizielles._ Dann fragte er, “... Was machst du so, wenn ich fragen darf?”

Mycroft zuckte deswegen nicht mit der Wimper. “Oh, Büroarbeit, am Schreibtisch... sehr langweilig”, antwortete er nonchalant lächelnd und klang dabei unglaublich aufrichtig. “Und was ist mir dir?” fragte er zurück, dabei musterte er schon seinen neuen Gefährten und dachte darüber nach.

“Ich bin bei der Polizei”, sagte Greg.

“Bei der Met?” fragte Mycroft, obwohl er sich, nach Gregs Akzent zu urteilen, sicher war, aber er wollte normal erscheinen.

Greg grinste. “Jawoll! Genau! Das isses!” sagte er, erfreut über Mycrofts Scharfsinn.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, als sie am oberen Ende der Rolltreppe ankamen und Mycroft diskret sein Telefon hervorzog.

Sherlock hatte Zuflucht zu WhatsApp genommen, nachdem er auf seine SMS-Nachrichten keine Antwort bekommen hatte. Er wusste, dass Mycroft sein 4G eingeschaltet hatte. Etliche Nachrichten hatten sich angesammelt, aber die erste neue war nur ein paar Minuten alt und lautete: _'KAUFE SHERRY OHNE DICH'_.

Mycroft schnaubte amüsiert. Das Spielchen “Bring deinen Bruder auf die Palme” konnte er ebenso gut spielen. Er wischte nach rechts, um die Worte auf dem Schirm einzusammeln, und antwortete: _'GUT, MACH NUR WEITER!'_ Er musste sich ein würdeloses Lachen verbeissen, als er auf 'Senden' drückte. Sherlock würde durchdrehen deswegen. Sherry war schließlich _eindeutig_ Mycrofts Sache.

Eine Minute nach der Sherry-Nachricht hatte Sherlock ihm wieder geschrieben: _'SCHAUE JETZT NACH KÄSE'_ , und dann, nicht mal eine Minute später: _'ROQUEFORT AUSGESUCHT'_.

Normalerweise wäre Mycroft darauf angesprungen. _Man braucht länger als eine Minute, um sich für einen Käse zu entscheiden_ , hätte er unter normalen Umständen gedacht. Aber jetzt war er nicht unter normalen Umständen. Beinahe vergnügt wischte er über die Nachricht und schrieb zurück: _'AUSGEZEICHNET!'_

Es gab noch mehrere längere Nachrichten von Sherlock, direkt nacheinander geschickt, alle mit dem gleichen Zeitstempel. Aber Mycroft war beinahe auf der obersten Stufe, deshalb musste er sein Telefon wieder wegstecken, ohne sie zu lesen, und darauf achten, die Rolltreppe mit einem eleganten Schritt zu verlassen.

Oben angekommen wartete er, bis Greg zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Greg lächelte ihn warm an, als er von der Treppe runterging, und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg, der Weihnachtsabteilung tapfer entgegenzutreten.

Die Weihnachtsdekorationen waren genau, wie Mycroft sie beschrieben hatte – von reizend bis echt fantastisch. Greg war wirklich froh, dass er letztendlich hierher raufgekommen war. Liberty's hatte sich dieses Jahr wirklich selbst übertroffen mit den Deko-Sachen, und sie waren sehenswert, dachte er, als er einen entzückenden Baumschmuck bewunderte – einen 8 cm langen, mit Pailletten und Strass besetzten, glitzernden roten Londoner Bus. Er zeigte ihn Mycroft, der neben ihm stand und all die vielfältigen und farbenfrohen Dekorationen betrachtete, die an Haken an der Wand zum Verkauf angeboten wurden.

“Guck mal!” sagte Greg grinsend, und Mycroft drehte den Kopf und schaute. “Ob sie wohl auf einen bestimmten Käufertyp abzielen, was meinst du?” scherzte Greg, und dann entdeckte er etwas anderes weiter unten und stupste Mycrofts Ellbogen, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen – eine funkelnde Glasminiatur des Big Ben Uhrenturms.

Greg gefiel der Big Ben ziemlich gut, und es gab ihn für sehr vernünftige £12.99. “Hey, das kauf ich für meine Schwester!” entschied er sich sofort. Er nahm sich einen und ließ ihn an dem goldenen Aufhänger von seinem Zeigefinger baumeln. “Wo ist deins?” fragte er und überflog alle Weihnachtsartikel; er meinte die Kugel, die er unten zertreten hatte.

Mycroft wusste genau, wo er die erste Weihnachtskugel gefunden hatte in der glitzernden kunterbunten Auslage, aber wie er sie jetzt so alle noch einmal betrachtete, sah er eine andere, die ihm gut gefiel. Es war ein winziger, paillettenbesetzter Baumschmuck aus Stoff, der wie ein Glas Gin Tonic aussah, komplett mit einer glänzenden Plastik-Zitronenscheibe. Er schnaubte vor Lachen, als er ihn entdeckte.

“Ich muss sagen, das habe ich wohl übersehen!” rief er aus, und griff danach. “Ich glaube, meine Mutter wird das ziemlich lustig finden”, fügte er hinzu und schnappte es sich spontan, zusammen mit einem genauen Ersatz für die zerbrochene Kugel, auf die Greg draufgetreten war. Sie war wunderhübsch und zierlich, eher geformt wie eine flachgedrückte Träne, aus klarem Glas mit einem matten Streifen rund um die breiteste Stelle und weißem und silbrigem Glitzer am Boden, etwa 6 cm lang und an der dicksten Stelle 3 cm im Durchmesser. Sie funkelte wirklich wie ein kostbar Kristall im hellen Licht von oben. Mycroft hielt seine Hand hoch und rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger leicht gegeneinander, so dass die Kugel sich drehte, das Licht einfing und zurückwarf.

 _“Wow”_ , sagte Greg bewundernd, “das ist _wirklich_ hübsch!... So funkelig!... Versteh schon, warum sie dir gefällt... und du bist sicher, dass das definitiv kein Scarkofski is, ja?” fragte er mit einem Lächeln, auf ihre frühere Unterhaltung zurückkommend.

“Ja, ich bin sicher, es ist _immer noch_ kein Swa _rov_ ski”, schnurrte Mycroft erfreut und schaute von seiner Kugel auf, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. Seine Augen glänzten, als er ihren persönlichen Witz wiedererkannte.

Greg lächelte noch breiter. “Wenn du es sagst!” Er zuckte fröhlich mit den Schultern, schaute Mycroft gerade an. Ein richtiges Grinsen kam zum Vorschein und untermalte seine Worte. Nach dem strahlenden Lächeln, das danach auf seinem Gesicht zurückblieb, und dem schelmischen Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen, hätte er genauso gut sagen können, _“Gott, ich hab echt was für dich übrig!”_

Mycroft lächelte warm zurück, als er das auf Gregs Gesicht las, – im Geiste das Kompliment zurückgebend – und sein Magen machte etwas wirklich, _wirklich_ Seltsames. Irgendwie schien er in seinem Körper herumzuspringen und sich zu drehen, als wenn Cupido höchstpersönlich eine Art skurrilen Eingeweide-Pfannkuchen in einer kosmischen Bratpfanne hochwerfen und wenden würde.

“Gib mir das, und ich hol's für dich”, sagte Greg freundschaftlich und streckte die Hand nach der Weihnachtskugel aus, völlig ahnungslos, welche Akrobatik Mycrofts innere Organe vollführten.

“Danke”, sagte Mycroft, und natürlich berührten sich ihre Finger kurz, als er Greg die Kugel übergab. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, aber beiden spürten den ersten Funken der Anziehung aufflammen, als wenn jemand das Feuer angefacht hätte. Greg nahm Mycrofts Kugel und hielt sie vorsichtig auf einem zweiten krummen Finger, zusammen mit dem Big Ben, den er für sich selbst kaufen wollte. Seine Einkaufstüten setzte er einen Moment lang auf dem Boden ab und fasste mit der anderen Hand in die Innentasche seiner Jacke nach seiner Brieftasche.

Bei der Wand mit der Weihnachts-Deko war es sehr voll geworden, und viele hektische Leute bei ihren Last-Minute-Einkäufen drängten sich um sie, so dass Mycroft und Greg unvermeidlich näher aufeinander zu geschoben wurden, um Platz zu machen. Als Mycroft so dicht bei ihm stand, wehte der Duft von Gregs Aftershave zu ihm herüber, als er seine Jacke aufmachte und hineingriff. Und die empfindliche und eindrucksvolle Holmes-Nase erhaschte den leisesten Hauch eines äußerst erfreulichen und ungewöhnlichen Geruchs. In dem Moment, als Greg seine Brieftasche öffnete und überlegte, ob er mit Karte oder bar zahlen sollte, lehnte sich Mycroft beinahe instinktiv ein bisschen dichter auf der Jagd nach der köstlichen Essenz. “Wonach _duftest_ du da?” fragte er ohne nachzudenken, interessiert. Es war kein Duft, den er kannte.

 _'Herrje, jetzt riecht er an mir! Noch ein Schritt weiter auf der Leiter!'_ dachte Greg erfreut. Oh, es würde großartig werden, und laut sagte er, “'s heißt 'Grey Flannel', ich krieg's bei Harrods.” Er überlegte eine Sekunde, und dann kam er damit heraus und fragte. “Also eigentlich...”, er machte eine kurze Pause und nahm langsam einen zerknitterten Zwanzig-Pfund-Schein heraus, um die zwei Dinge zu bezahlen, während er weitersprach, “versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber da wollte ich als nächstes hin... Magst du vielleicht... äh, mitkommen? Mit mir? Wir könnten... 'nen Kaffee trinken oder so?” Während der letzten Worte schaute er zu Mycroft hoch, um zu testen wie sie wirkten, und sah, dass sein neuer Gefährte etwas erschreckt aussah.

 _Mist!_ dachte Greg, _damit bin ich zu weit gegangen._ Und er vertuschte den Patzer schnell, “Ich muss noch 'Grey Flannel' als Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich selbst besorgen, und – 'tschuldigung, das klingt... komisch.” Er holte tief Luft. “Äääh, also, das ist so: meine Schwester Angie lebt in Cornwall, und da kommt sie nicht so einfach an 'Grey Flannel', wenn sie's nicht online kauft, aber dann muss sie natürlich unverschämt viel für Porto und Verpackung bezahlen, also mach _ich_ das und kauf's für mich selbst – als wär's von ihr – und dann... äh, gibt sie mir das Geld, wenn wir uns sehen. Sie hat mir gesagt, wenn du einkaufen gehst, besorg es. Für dich selbst. Ist so 'ne Art Witz, weißt du; ich geb ihr mein Geschenk für mich von ihr, das ich gekauft hab, und sie gibt mir das Geld dafür und geht ins Nebenzimmer, um.. äh... es heimlich einzupacken...”, und hier grinste er verlegen, “... und dann schenkt sie's mir nach dem Mittagessen.”

Mycroft lachte höflich über Gregs ausführliche Erklärung, aber er schien etwas abgelenkt. “Klingt sehr zivilisiert. Nicht wie meine Familie – die reinsten Wilden. Besonders mein Bruder.”

Greg lächelte, mit Herzklopfen. Oh ja, _der Bruder._ Scheiße. Das hatte Greg vergessen. Mycroft war mit seinem Bruder verabredet. Das bedeutete dann also ein 'Nein', ganz klar, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Er würde die Einladung, zusammen zu Harrods zu gehen, höflich ignorieren, dachte Greg mit Bedauern. Ein bisschen niedergeschlagen grub er in seinen Hosentaschen nach losem Kleingeld. “Willst du... bezahlen gehen?” schlug er einen Augenblick später vor, als er einige Pfund in Kleingeld und ein paar Flusen gefunden hatte, und er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung auf die Kassenschlange. _'Verdammter Mist'_ , dachte er und bedauerte die unbeantwortete Einladung, _'und es lief gerade so gut und alles.'_

“Oh ja, selbstverständlich”, entgegnete Mycroft vage, als Antwort auf den Vorschlag zu bezahlen. Seine Wangen hatten einen leichten Pink-Ton angenommen, bemerkte Greg plötzlich. Vielleicht bestand dann ja doch noch Hoffnung. Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zur Kasse bahnten, stoppte Mycroft auf einmal und sagte hastig, “Schau mal, ich würde liebend gern mit dir mitkommen zu Harrods, ich war nur ein wenig... _überrascht_ von deinen Worten, weil ich dort tatsächlich als nächstes hin will.”

Greg stoppte auch und drehte sich freudig überrascht zu ihm um. “Das sagst du nicht nur so?” fragte er schnell und dachte daran, wie er selbst gelogen hatte über seine Absicht, zum Weihnachts-Shop zu gehen, weil: _erstens,_ war es anständig, die kaputte Kugel zu ersetzen und definitiv _zweitens_ , wollte er ein bisschen länger mit diesem faszinierenden und umwerfenden Kerl zusammen sein. “Wolltest du da _wirklich_ als nächstes hin?” Er sah so hoffnungsvoll aus.

Mycroft lächelte, seine Wangen wurden definitiv noch pinker. Und die Spitzen seiner Ohren auch, bemerkte Greg erfreut – das war doch einfach … hinreißend, dachte er.

“Ja, da-das will ich wirklich”, sagte Mycroft, “in der Tat treffe ich mich dort mit meinem Bruder – wir suchen den Inhalt für einen Präsentkorb aus, ein Gemeinschaftsgeschenk von uns beiden für unsere Eltern... um genau zu sein, ist er schon dabei, während wir hier – ähm...”

Greg grinste wieder wegen der zögerlichen Pause. “... uns näher kennenlernen?” ergänzte er frech.

Mycroft platzte mit einem Lachen heraus. “Nun, ja – _das!_ ” sagte er. “Aber wichtige, unerlässliche Weihnachtsdekorationen zu kaufen, ist natürlich auch...”

“'Türlich!” stimmte Greg vergnügt zu. Sie rückten vor, so dass sie am Ende der Kassenschlange standen. “Vielleicht solltest du deinen Bruder wissen lassen, wann du ungefähr bei Harrods bist?” fragte er und dachte, _'Ein Geschenkkorb von Harrods! Donnerwetter!'_ Die bloße Vorstellung der Kosten ließ seine Brieftasche erzittern, blaß werden und sich fühlen, als ob sie gleich ohnmächtig würde.

Mycroft dachte schuldbewusst an das Telefon in seiner Tasche, das – wie er verspätet bemerkte – seit einer Weile unheimlich still war. “Hmm, ja, ich denke, ich sollte...” sagte er zweifelnd und versuchte, alle verwinkelten Bedeutungen von 'Sherlock wissen lassen' zu durchdenken. ... _Aber was genau wissen lassen?_ Dass er einen ungemein attraktiven, lustigen und atemberaubend intelligenten Mann getroffen hatte, der unter dem Tannenbaum von Liberty's auf seine Weihnachtskugel getreten war, und dass sie jetzt gemeinsam einkauften...? Sein Mut und all seine vielfältigen diplomatischen Künsten versagten kläglich.

Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und dachte angestrengt nach. Wie er befürchtet hatte, gab es einen Schwall von Textnachrichten von Sherlock, meistens darüber, was er gekauft hatte, inklusive eines deutlichen Seitenhiebs über die ernsthafte Aufgabe, Dinge für den Geschenkkorb auszusuchen. ' _HAB GERADE NOCH EINE RIESENPACKUNG SHERBET DIP-DAPS FÜR DICH UND VATER REINGESCHMISSEN'_ ', hatte er geschrieben... und danach nichts mehr in den letzten zehn Minuten. Warum nicht? Das war besorgniserregend. Es war jetzt 8:27 Uhr.

Mit langsam implodierendem Schrecken scrollte Mycroft die Liste vage beleidigender Nachrichten runter, bis er die letzte Nachricht von Sherlock sah: _'FERTIG. LANGWEILIG. ALLES RESERVIERT. KOMME DICH SUCHEN.'_

 _'Oh Gott, nein!'_ dachte Mycroft verzweifelt. ' _Nein-nein-nein-nein-nein,_ bitte _nicht!'_ Mycroft geriet sehr selten in Panik, aber jetzt war er es.

Greg sagte etwas, aber Mycroft war wie ein Wilder am Schreiben, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. “Ah, _sorry,_ ein Moment”, sagte er geistesabwesend; seine Hände hatten nur Daumen, als er sich bemühte, so schnell wie möglich zu tippen, um das anstehende Desaster abzuwenden. “Ich muss nur schnell meinem –” 

Dann glitt Gregs Blick von ihm weg, zur Seite hinüber, und plötzlich sagte er laut und in freundlichem, überraschtem Ton, “Mensch! Ach du Sch..., _hallo!_ Was für'n Zufall, dich hier zu treffen!” Und Mycroft schreckte auf, sein Handy mit beiden Händen umklammernd, und sah seinen Bruder zielstrebig auf sie zuschreiten – mit einem unerträglich selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

“Wie hast du mich gefunden?” japste Mycroft schuldbewusst, als Sherlock näher kam, als wäre er auf frischer (Un)tat ertappt worden, was er in gewisser Weise auch war.

Greg – das Beweisstück – zuckte sichtbar zusammen neben ihm. _“Was?!”_ rief er und blickte zu Mycroft. Und dann dämmerte es ihm. “Ihr beiden _kennt_ euch?!” keuchte er überrascht, seine großen Augen wanderten von Mycroft zu Sherlock und zu Mycroft zurück.

Sherlock hatte sie erreicht. “Ob wir uns _kennen?_ ” fauchte er beißend, als Antwort auf Greg. Mit scharfem Blick auf Mycroft hob er das Kinn und runzelte die Stirn. “Hast du ihm noch nicht gesagt, wer du bist?” 

[... Fortsetzung folgt ...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anm. d. Ü] Einige Worterklärungen:
> 
>  **Met** ist die umgangssprachliche Abkürzung für “Metropolitan Police (Service)”, die Polizeibehörde von London.
> 
>  **Sherbet Dip-Dabs** sind eine Art Lollis, die man in Brausepulver einstippt.


End file.
